Who Am I? What Am I?
by shadyk
Summary: Kat walked into the Institute full of suspicion for anyone and everyone. Running, looking behind you all the time tends to do that to someone...
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. I don't own anything related to Marvel, this is just my overactive imagination usong precreated characters for my own use._

_CHAPTER 1: WHAT?_

My name is Katherine Pryde. Most people call me Kat. My life is more than a little screwed up. Especially since I have superhuman mutant powers that allow me to walk through things just like I'm a ghost or something, and destroy computers just as easily as I can fix them. But other than that, my life is still screwy.

My parents were killed by the Japanese mob, I have a bodyguard that can make razor sharp claws come out of his knuckles and can heal himself back up and is just about immune to everything, I can see in the dark like a cat, I can kill someone in about five hundred ways, I wear my hair wrapped up in a turban of bed sheets after a shower, I am pretty much a whiz at computers, and I am teaching a Japanese kid to speak English so he can swear at someone, and they'd know what he was talking about.

Of course, that last part about Lorence didn't happen until about two weeks ago. Right after I started staying at this weird house for mutie freaks like myself. Evidently, only me and two other mutant freaks actually have something in common, though.

We're all runners. People running from the mob. Sort of witnesses of stuff that happened. In my case, I got to witness my parents and my bodyguard's girlfriend get murdered. Chopped up into fish bait, as it were. Great life, mine, huh?

Anyways, of the other two, only one knows that I know she's a runner, and it was quite accidental too. Her name is Marie DeNoir, but she calls herself Rogue. She says that I am one of three people who know her real name. She's a really great girl, and I really hate her mutation.

See, she can't touch people, humans or mutants. She'll absorb a human's thoughts, feelings, and personalities and leave them in a coma. With mutants, she'll absorb all that, plus their special mutant gifts, or curses, in her case.

Anyways, she knows that I'm a runner, because she absorbed me. It happened just after I arrived at this Institute. Logan, that's my bodyguard, had been helping me to hide from the mob.

We'd been on the run for two and a half years now, and one day, while we were still living in Japan, Logan tells me that we're moving in with an old friend of his named Charles Xavier. It appeared that Chuck, as Logan calls him, runs this home for mutants where they train you to protect yourself from anti-mutant terrorists, and anti-human terrorists.

Yeah, they're like stuck in the middle of all this shit. Chuck wants to be at peace with humans, and this other creep named Magneto who was an old friend of Chuck's, wants to exterminate humanity, and is trying to kill and/or recruit Chuck's team of super humans in the process.

I almost can't blame him, with what I've been through, and what he's been through, but not all humans are crazed assholes. Mind you, Most of them are, but there are a few that are really great people.

Anywho, well, Logan dragged me halfway across the world to this gigantasmic mansion somewhere north of New York City. He said that I have to act like some loser valley girl so that I will blend in better with normal people.

Come On! We're now living in a mansion full of mutants with a world full of anti-mutant terrorists! How undercover is that? Not that I can't do it. I watched enough Saved By The Bell reruns to know how to do it perfectly, but, whatever. I trust Logan implicitly, and if he says this is where we need to be, I believe him.

So, we grabbed a flight from Japan to New York, courtesy of one of Logan's old Army friends. (I swear, that man has more contacts than the head of the CIA!) The Hoverchopter dropped us, bikes and baggage, right outside of the Institute gates. Okay, I should say,_ bike_ and baggage, considering that my Suzuki is currently incapacitated due to the fact that I dismantled it in a fit of boredom, and haven't yet reassembled it. So, they dropped us bike, baggage, and crate containing my motorcycle outside of the Institute gates.

Logan walked right up to the control panel on the wall and put his hand on it. It scanned his hand, and the gates swung open, a monotone voice saying, "_Welcome, Logan._"

I jumped onto the back of Logan's Harley and he drove us up to the front door. That's where this all started…


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. I don't own anything related to Marvel. Or anything else for that matter.

* * *

_

Kat stood uneasily next to Logan as the doors swung open, and a bald man in a wheel chair rolled out. Behind him stood a group of young people gawking at her.

"Like, what is everyone staring at?" she exclaimed, glancing down at her skimpy, Japanese anime type clothing.

"You'll have to excuse everybody, Miss Pryde. They seem to have forgotten their manners," the bald man replied with a small smile, rolling up to her and sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Kat shook it lightly, and then beamed, "It's so great to meet you, Mr. Xavier! Like, Logan has told me _all_ about you! This is like, a totally awesome house!"

God, she sounded like a ditz. Of course, it fit in with her smutty clothes and her valley girl character.

"Why, thank you Miss Pryde. I hope you like living here. Logan has also told me all about _you_," Chuck replied, and then turned to Logan, "Logan, my friend, it's good to see you."

Logan shook Chuck's hand and replied, "It's good ta see you too, Chuck. Been a few years, huh?"

"Yes, yes it has. Oh, forgive me. Logan, Miss Pryde, I would like you to meet the X-Men," Chuck said, turning his chair, and waving his arm towards the group still standing there.

"Like, you totally don't have to call me Miss Pryde," Kat smiled, "I'm Kat!" she waved.

"I apologize. X-Men, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Logan, and his…um…ward, Katherine Pryde. Kat, these are my students and team members," Chuck introduced.

"Like, Hi!"

Chuck turned and wheeled towards the door, Logan following after him. They stopped just inside the door and turned.

"Neko, why don't ya get some of these guys to help ya get yer stuff up here? Chuck and I got some stuff we gotta _discuss_. I'll come see yer new room later, okay? Be nice," Logan smirked.

"Okay, Logan. Like, see you later!" Kat grinned. "So, like, everyone knows my name…who are all of you?"

A tall man with red sunglasses and short brown hair stepped forward with a tight smile.

"Hello. My name is Scott Summers, and I am the team's unofficial leader. It's nice to meet you."

_Tightwad._ Kat thought to herself as she smiled at him and shook the hand proffered. A tall red head stepped forward next and beamed, "Hi! I'm Jean Grey and my powers are telepathy and telekinesis. Scott shoots force beams out of his eyes, that's why he wears those glasses."

Scott looked a little sheepish for a moment, and then grinned. "Sorry, I forgot to explain my powers."

"That's like, okay. I figured that I would find out sooner or later. It's like, great to meet you two. I guess you guys are the only ones who have names, huh?" Kat joked, giggling inanely at her own stupid joke.

"Oh, no. Everyone is just…excited to have a new teammate," came a lovely accented voice from above.

Kat's head snapped up at the sound, and feigned open mouthed surprise as a African woman with icy blue eyes and snow white hair descended from above. This must be the weather witch Logan had told her about.

"Like, hi! That was so totally cool! You can, like, FLY!" She squealed.

"Yes. I can also manipulate the weather. My name is Ororo Munroe, and my codename is Storm. I'm guessing that you are Kitty Pryde," the white haired mutant replied, dropping to the ground and shaking Kat's hand.

"Yep! That's, like, me! So, Miss Munroe, like, what does everybody else do? Do they do cool stuff like fly?" Kat whispered loudly.

"Well, that depends on what you think is cool," came a snide voice from the back of the group.

"If you like cool, check this out!" a brown haired young man called out. She watched in awe as the guy's body frosted over and he shot two streams of ice out of his hands, creating a life like statue of Kat out in the yard.

"Oooooh! That was like, the coolest! What's your name?" she squealed again.

"Bobby Drake at your service," he replied, giving an exaggerated bow, "And my codename is Iceman."

"Like, totally great to meet you!"

"That's nothing," a girl's voice scoffed. A dark skinned girl with brown hair, and a Brazilian accent stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Amara Aquilla, Bobby's girlfriend, and I can manipulate magma," she said, throwing a fireball at Bobby's statue, causing it to explode. "My codename is Magma, for obvious reasons."

"Wow! Cool! Can you like, make volcanoes and stuff?"

"If I want to. It's nice to meet you, Kitty," Amara replied.

"Awesome! Like, good to meet you too! Where are you, like, from?" Kat giggled inanely.

"I am from Brazil. I have lived here at the Institute for almost five years though," Amara replied.

"Oh. Do you, like, ever get to go home?" Kat asked her.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"What she means is, whenever is a good time for the Prof," came the same sarcastic voice from the back of the group.

"Why don't you shove it, Lance?" Amara replied searingly.

"Where, Fag-ma?" came the retort.

"Like, who are you, and what's your problem?" Kat spat, shoving her way through the crowd of people.

"Like, I'm like, Avalanche, but like, my like, name is like, Lance," was the sneering mockery that she received from a tall dark haired guy with long scraggly hair and an equally scraggly beard.

"Okay, Loser, that was so not nice. Amara and I were having a nice like, convo, and it was totally rude of you to like, butt in like that," Kat growled. Or what was as close to a growl as one could possibly get while doing a valley girl accent.

"Oooh! Kitty cat likes to scratch," the scraggly guy named Lance sneered again. "What's the matter little Kitty cat? Can't take a joke?"

"Like, I can take whatever you like, throw at me, you retard who obviously can't dress himself or take a bath or like cut his hair properly, I just don't appreciate your interfering with a conversation that was totally none of your business," Kat hissed. "But of course, we can like, continue this elsewhere if you like, want to settle this now. Otherwise, like, stay out of it, got it?"

"What exactly are you implying, Kitty cat? I'd watch it if I were you. There are little children about, and what we would do if we took this somewhere else wouldn't be for little eyes. In fact, it wouldn't be for most adult eyes either," Lance winked, running his eyes blatantly up and down her body.

"Ugh. Like, we will finish this later, but like, what I was thinking involved some serious like, damage to your fat head and ripping out your leering eyeballs," Kat retorted as she turned her back on him, to face an astonished group of mutants.

"I'm like, sorry! I didn't mean to like, offend anyone, except _him_, that is," she offered as they all continued to stare at her in silence.

"Don't even worra bout it," a Southern female voice floated out past everyone to her ears. The crowd parted revealing a Goth woman with a couple of white streaks in her hair.

"Ah'm Rogue, an Ah'm ya roommate. C'mon, ya can learn everaones names lata. An don't even pay attention ta that prick ova there," she said, pointing at Lance, "He's just barely tolerated cause the Prof took him in on a favor, but he's on his way outta heah if he keeps up the pervert routine."

"Thanks, but I can like, handle myself around him. It's like, totally great to meet you Rogue!" Kat replied, grinning at her. "I gotta go get my like, luggage and stuff. I wish one of you guys had superpowers that would make my bags and stuff like magically appear in my room," she giggled.

"Careful vat you vish for," a German accent appeared overhead. Kat looked up, and hanging on a branch over her was a fuzzy blue monkey thing hanging from a prehensile tail protruding from the back of his pants.

"Why?" she asked, curious about this mutant's powers.

"Because it just might come tue!" he grinned, showing gleaming white fangs, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's Kurt. He likes ta show off ta the new girls," Rogue stated as she grabbed Kat's wrist and yanked her towards the doors to the mansion.

"Oh. What's like, your powers, Rogue? I like forgot to ask," Kat replied, allowing herself to be pulled into the mansion.

"Ah absorb peoples powas and memories, and usually leave them in a coma, so people can't touch me," Rogue replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Does that mean you can't have a boyfriend, or a like, girlfriend, whichever one you prefer," Kitty asked as she took in the foyer of the mansion.

"Boyfriend, an, no Ah cain't. What're yer powers?" Rogue retorted.

"Um, I can, like, walk through walls, so far, but Logan, like, tells me that people keep, like, evolving as they get older, so who knows?"

* * *

A.N. For those who don't know, or don't want to look up the translation on the internet, _NEKO_, what Logan called Kit, means Cat in Japanese. I will be using a lot of Japanese words in the upcoming chaps, just want to warn ya'll. 


	3. Chapter 3

She liked this smart mouthed, dark haired Southern girl that she had to room with. Rogue was what she called herself, but Kat knew better. She was covering something, but WHAT WAS IT?

Kat contemplated quickly what it was, and then the buzzing began. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks in the stomach, so much so that she let out an audible "ooof!"

Rogue turned and glared funnily at Kat.

"Tripped?"

It came out as more of a question than an explanation, but it worked, and Rogue turned back and resumed clomping down the hall.

God she was starting to sound like her socialite mother, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that she had two more mutie runners in this screwy bunch. She could feel the paranormal buzzing in the back of her head now. The same buzzing she'd felt earlier, after she'd met that scraggly Lance guy.

Logan called it her _Neko Honnou_. Her Cat Instincts.

She could tell when someone was hiding something, when someone was afraid, when someone was running from something, when someone was upset, etc.

Logan was teaching her to hone these skills, and she guessed that it was working because once she focused on Rogue she could discern a lot about her.

Her breathing was a little erratic and she was trying to act indifferent to the other girl, but Kat senses told her that Rogue was happy about having a new roommate. _For what reason?_ Kat asked herself.

_To provide better cover for herself_, the little voice in her head told her.

DUH.

If you act like too much of a loner, you stand out in crowd. What you wanted was to blend in. So if Rogue were going to make herself stand out by being the depressed Goth, she would blend in by having an utterly normal roommate to hide behind.

_Genius._

"Heah's our room. Don't touch ana a my stuff. That armoire over theah is for yoah hang up stuff an the dressa's foah the rest. If you don' have enough space, y'll just hafta deal. Got it?

"Got it."

Kat's eyes flashed feline yellow as she surveyed the room, her catlike side showing through the dopey valley girl mask she was wearing. The room spoke to her about who Rogue really was.

A scared young woman a lot like herself, trying to hide her past from everyone around her.

Not one picture of family or friends adorned the dressers or walls, telling Kat that Rogue was obviously estranged from any family that she might have had. Clothes had been purposely strewn all over the floor. Kat knew this from the quick glance at Rogue's open wardrobe, which was meticulously neat. Also the floor had not one speck of dirt on it, and the bed was made up perfectly.

_Good. This girl's a stickler for neatness. She and I are going to get along just fine together._

Rock posters half-hazardly tacked to the wall with reusable stickees belied the fact that she'd thrown them up in a haste to make her room look the part of depressed Goth.

Kat knew that she'd take them down soon and replace them with the paintings that she'd seen poking out from under the bed.

She could feel Rogue's questioning glare on her face, and decided that she didn't want Rogue to have to hide herself around her.

"You can put things back the way they were Rogue," she said to Rogue.

"Whadaya mean, 'Back the way they were'?" Rogue replied, defensiveness flying to her eyes.

"Your room. You can put it back. You don't have to be messy on my account. I won't tell anyone that you're not a horrendously messy Goth."

A look of pure shock sprang to the girl's face.

"What are ya? A telepath or somethin'? How do ya know what _Ah'm_ like?"

"Good observer," Kat replied with a tight smile.

"Oh really? So what if Ah don' believe ya? What if Ah think ya're lyin'?" Rogue spat sinisterly.

"We both know a way you can find out."

"Yeah, yeah we do." And just like that, Rogue pulled off a glove and placed it onto Kat's face.

Half a second later, they sprang apart; Rogue from what she'd seen in Kat's head, and Kat from the jolting shock to her system.

"Oh Mah Gawd!" Rogue whispered slowly, "Hon, ya're some kinda screwed up."

Kat's eyes slowly reverted from the feline as she caught her breath and smiled, "Tell me something I don't know. But, if I'm not mistaken, we have more than a few things in common."

Rogue blanched and then grinned weakly, "Ya know, Ah've always wondered if people could see inta my head when Ah shocked them. Ah guess Ah know now."

"Oh, people can't see into your mind, Rogue. They're too busy concentrating on the feeling that their brains are slowly being sucked out through their bloody eye sockets," Kat replied with a laugh, "Nope. What I have is a type of USP."

"USP? Doesn't that have somethin' to do with computers?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but what I meant was Ultra Sensory Perception."

"Dontcha mean ESP?"

"Nope. I don't have a sixth-sense or anything like that; it's just that all of my senses are amplified somehow. They have been even before I mutated. Logan calls it my _Neko Honnou_. My Cat Senses. I can tell when people are lying and upset and scared and stuff like that. In fact, right now, you are kinda freaking out. Your heart rate jumped from barely discernable, what it is when it's normal, to stupendously high. I understand that some of that has to do with your powers, but a lot of it has to do with what you saw in my head. Am I right?"

"Yeah, Ah guess ya are. But ya can tell all that just from my heart rate?"

"Some of it's derived from that, but there are multiple things that are alerted to me. Your eyes, for instance, are just about fully dilated to where you can't even discern your irises. Another thing is the way you smell. When you're frightened, you're body pours adrenaline into your blood and that causes most people to sweat, sometimes quite profusely. It can get pretty disgusting for me at times. And I'm sure that if I could touch your skin right now, you'd have either the chills, or a minimal fever. All of that and more tell me that you're kinda scared of me. If you ever get the chance to shock Logan, I would so envy you, because his USP is ten times what mine is. And he has this totally awesome healing factor thing, where he's virtually invincible."

Rogue just stared at Kat in astonishment and said, "Wow. Yer life is really screwed up."

"Tell me about it. So, Rogue, what's your real name? You should know by now that you can trust me. I knew instinctively that I could trust you, else I wouldn't have _let_ you touch me."

"Ya want me ta tell ya my name? We only just met ten minutes ago and ya say Ah can trust ya?" Rogue replied incredulously. "Ah haven't even tol' anyone here my real name!"

"Well I figure that it's only fair. You know everything there is to know about me. I figure that I should at least get to know your real name," Kat replied, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders and turning about to survey the room further.

"Murrmle…dernnn."

"WHAT?" Kat exclaimed, spinning around to face Rogue.

"Ah said, Marie. My name's Marie," Rogue replied scowling.

"Don't you have a last name?"

"It's DeNoir, okay? What else do you want to know?" Rogue sulked, turning and plopping on her bed.

"Nothing. You can tell me more about yourself when you feel more comfortable around me. That'll be pretty soon, if my instincts are correct, and they usually are. Besides, I like you Marie. You seem like the kind of person that a person like myself can trust. I only hope that you'll feel the same way about me," Kat replied with a smile just as Kurt, along with half her baggage, popped into the room.

"KURT! How mana tahmes do Ah hafta tell ya ta knock!" Rogue screamed.

"I am sorry, Fraulein, I vas just delivering Keety's bags. I vill try to vemember next time, okay?" Kurt replied, holding his hands up defensively and backing away from the startled woman.

"Whateva, just get out. Now," Rogue snarled, flinging one gloved hand towards the door, "An use the damn door!"

"Okay, okay, cheel out! I vill be back in a sec, Keety, vith the vest of your stuff," Kurt replied, turning to Kat and bowing out of the room.

"Like, thanks!" Kat grinned hugely as he bounded out of the room.

"Gawd, that's annoyin'!" Rogue exclaimed as soon as she was sure he was out of hearing range.

"What? My talking or his porting?" Kat laughed.

"Both, if ya really want the truth, but ah was talkin' bout his portin' without warnin'," Rogue scowled.

"I understand. It's got to be especially trying if you're trying to hide something, knowing he could pop in any second and blow your cover," Kat replied. "We'll have to scare that habit out of him."

"Scare? How?" Rogue replied, suddenly _very_ interested. "Did ah happen ta mention that he's mah brother and it would be extremely gratifyin' ta scare the crap outta him?"

"Kurt's your brother? How come you got a Southern accent, an he's got a German one, and he's blue and you're not?" Kat asked, interested how she kept her cover with a brother there at the Institute. " And does he know that you're a runner?"

"Yeah; cause ah grew up in the South, and he grew up in Germany; we have different mothers; and no, ta answer all of your questions," Rogue smiled.

"Does he know that he's your brother?" Kat queried next, interested in this girl so like herself.

"Naw, as far as ah know, he doesn't. The Prof. only just tole me. So, how're we gonna get him?" Rogue grinned as she picked up the clothes lying around.

"It all depends," Kat grinned evily. "Who's powers have you absorbed, and what are they?"

Just for those who didn't catch it, _Neko Honnu_ means "Cat Senses" in Japanese.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and **pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseee REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A.N. I don't like the name of this fic. It doesn't really make any sense. And the summary sucks : But review anyways, if you actually decide to read any further. Oh, and b4 chucks this one off for no disclaimers...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Not Marvel, not anything...jeez...one would think they knew this by now.

* * *

Logan followed the Professor as he wheeled into, what looked like to Logan, a bottomless circular chamber opened by a voice activation module.

"Things have changed around here, as you can see Logan, since you left eight years ago," The Professor remarked casually as the doors clanged shut behind them. He knew that Logan was wondering about his new security and the underground bunkers he had built since Logan had left.

"Yeah, seems like it," Logan retorted sarcastically.

"Well, things have changed. Mutants aren't really safe anymore, and with Magneto's attacks, we had to upgrade. It was either that, or let every other mutant hater onto the premises to torch the Institute," the Professor replied as he placed a metal helmet connected to the control panel in front of him by two thick metal wires, on his bald head and switched on whatever the machine was.

"I would highly advise that you stand still," the Professor warned Logan, and then chuckled inwardly as Logan disobeyed his request and stepped forward out of curiosity just as Cerebro began it's cycle.

"Holy Shit! Ya coulda warned me about that Chuck!" Logan yelped as he righted himself from the gyrating motion the machinery brought about.

"I warned you Logan. You always have to go against the grain, and soon you're going to learn that it gets you places you don't want to go," the Professor chuckled. "Look up in front of us, Logan. Do you see the red trail?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That is the course that you and Miss Pryde have taken since the unfortunate deaths of her parents and Yuriko. I must say that I am more than relieved that you have finally settled down here for whatever length of time…"

"You do know that I'll pick up and leave the second there's a threat that she might be found, don't you? I have no qualms about leaving again Chuck," Logan interrupted gruffly.

"…And I just want you to know that I will take her in as one of my own," Xavier continued with out paying attention to Logan's weak threats. "She will know no harm at the hands of the X-Men and is free to join, if she so wishes. You do know that there are more like her living at the Institute, don't you?"

"Yeah. I smelt the distrust and fear on that scruffy jackal hovering in the back of the crowd when we got here. Who's he runnin' from, eh Chuck?" Logan replied.

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information Logan, but he's no threat. He's just a scared young man trying to hide it beneath harsh words and angry looks. Also, the young woman that Katherine will be rooming with is also a runner. Already, she and Katherine are becoming friends. I have been watching them the entire time we've been talking, and Katherine has shown implicit trust in her, something I know that she does not give easily. But Rogue can be trusted. "

"Rogue? Yeah, that sounds like the name of someone who can be trusted. I don't know about this Chuck. I don't like it. A girl named **_Rogue,_** running from the mob? Not exactly what you'd call trust worthy. What's she runnin' from?" Logan asked skeptically, returning Xavier's patented one eyebrow raise. "Or can't ya tell me? If ya can't, ya can just find another room for Kat. I want ta know everythin' there is ta know about this other girl, or she moves. I'm not havin' somethin' happen ta her just cause you think she can be trusted. No offense Chuck, but you'd trust the devil if he said he wanted peace between humans and mutants."

Xavier frowned at the words of his old friend. He knew that Logan was just trying to protect his charge, but that didn't make the words sting any less.

"I understand Logan, and I am perfectly willing to tell you all you want to know about Rogue. I have already discussed this with her, and explained to her that you will be perfectly tacit about keeping everything to yourself. And she wrangled a promise from me that if she or I ever found out that you opened, as she put it, "his big hairy furball of a mouth", I would make you spend the rest of your days thinking that you are three year old girl, and Sabretooth was your little dolly. I hope you understand the serious implications of this," Xavier warned as he wheeled around to face Logan.

"Chuck, I am perfectly aware of what ya can do to my mind. I ain't no snitcher either. You should know that already," Logan sniffed angrily.

"Just a warning. Now, if you will watch the screens, you will find out everything you want to know about Rogue. I have to go check on the New Mutants in the Danger Room. You know, I have missed your training sessions for the young people," Xavier smiled as he wheeled out of Cerebro leaving Logan to learn about Rogue.

* * *

"So, who have you absorbed, and what can they do?" Kat grinned evilly.

Rogue grinned as well; she could almost see Kat rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"Let's see. Ah absorbed Jean, Scott, Xavier, Bobby, Jamie, Amara, Jubilee(she can make fireworks)…" she began and then was cut off by Kat.

"I've heard enough. Xavier's supposed to be a really good telepath, right?" she grinned.

"Rahght. What are ya thinkin'?"

"Kurt's religious, right?"

"How'd ya know that?"

"He's wearing a rosary. I figured that he was either religious or a complete poseur. Anyways, I think we should put the fear of God into him," Kat laughed.

"Oh, this sounds good..." Rogue chuckled evilly.

* * *

"Hey guys! Vat do you sink of za new girl?" Kurt called as he ported back outside where Bobby, Jamie, and Lance hovered around the crate containing Kat's motorcycle.

"She's hot! Did you see that shirt she _wasn't_ wearing!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I sought zat Amara vas going to explode ven Bobby stepped forvard like zat!" Kurt snickered, picking up a couple more of Kat's boxes.

"Hey! Shut up! I was only being nice! At least I haven't decided to become her little lap dog!" Bobby spat at Kurt.

"Hey, don't get mad at ze Fuzzy Dude just cause your girlfriend doesn't vant you hitting on ozer, really really hot girls zat happen to like ze Fuzzy Dude!" Kurt grinned.

"She doesn't like you, retard. She's just using you to get her luggage in the house," Lance sneered.

"Yeah, vell, at least _I_ didn't insult her, and zen expect her to go and make hout vith me!" Kurt snickered back.

"I didn't expect her to make out with me, just making sure the dumb blonde in brown stayed away from me. If I wanted a valley girl hanging around me, I would be friends with Bobby," Lance chuckled.

"Hey! What is it? Rag on Bobby day?" Bobby huffed.

"Aw, did wittle Bobby get his feewings huwt?" Jamie laughed. "Hey, I wonder what's in this crate?"

"Yeah. How much stuff could a girl pozibly need? Some of zose boxes I ported in felt like zey veighed eighty pounds! What could she pozibly need in a crate?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"You guys thinking what I am?" Bobby grinned.

"OPEN IT!" Jamie yelled, jumping up and down.

"SSSSHHH!" the other three quieted him.

"Okay, Kurt. Can you pop in there real quick and pop back out?" Bobby asked as he tapped the side of the crate. "It sounds pretty hollow in there. Maybe there's nothing in it."

"Just leave it to ze Fuzzy Dude! Be back in a sec!" Kurt exclaimed, and then ported out of sight. He was back in half a second carrying the muffler to Kat's motorcycle.

"It's just a torn up motorcycle! Vat in God's name would she vant vith a broken motorcycle?" Kurt said disappointedly.

"Let me see that!" Lance said as he snatched the muffler away from Kurt. "Guys, this is some high quality shit! This muffler alone had to cost about two grand. My guess is that that bike is Logan's and not the brat's. We better not touch anything else in there cause the Prof. said this guys got super enhanced senses and razor sharp claws," Lance said as he thrust the muffler back into Kurt's hands. "Put it back!"

"Fine!"

Kurt disappeared again and quickly reappeared.

"Let's just get ze rest of Keety's stuff and get it in zeir room!"

* * *

A.N. Okay...this is going to be the last installment for a little while...since I have classes starting and all...but have no fear...I shall return with more...lots more!


End file.
